


Quiet Room

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, AnsutaNL, Drabble, F/M, IzuAn, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: In the end she chose to cut the blindfold, along with their ties."Have you ever loved me more than your pride, Izumi?"





	Quiet Room

**Author's Note:**

> i like rachie's ver of quiet room just saying

"Probably this love was never meant for us."

His hand halted mid air when he was going to take a sip of his coffee. Her words caught him off guard. Without warning, it pricked like thorns.

"Pardon me," Izumi put his cup down. "What do you mean?"

He knew it, though. He understood what did she mean.   
He just didn't want to accept for this moment to actually come.

"We've been living together for sometime already, Izumi... but no, you never tell me anything in the end. You spoil me, you scold me, but you always stay quiet if it's about you. How I wish you'll start to depend on me, start believing in me. Yet, you wouldn't share anything. Your problem, your lament, your cry... you never let me listen to any of it." Her voice wavered as she spoke, "It feels like we're drifting apart instead... how stifling. You're just like a stranger to me."

His breath hitched.

This quiet room which he forced them to be in, finally she decided to ask for the key. She ripped the blindfold around her eyes as she refused to turn a blind eye of everything, yet his mouth refused to speak.

Anzu laughed bitterly, "Since when did talking to each other feel like an obligation for us? Everything is forced. Every day is tiring. Am I... not worthy enough for your faith, yet?"

"It's not like that," he said. "It just wasn't something necessary to talk about. Stop dramatizing small things, Anzu. It's annoying."

The brunette frowned.

"Annoying, eh? So, you think I shouldn't know anything about the man I'm going to marry? Should I be blind and think that everything is alright?"

Their eyes focused on each other. Izumi could see her eyes glistened, probably tears, probably something else. Whatever it is, it surely made his heart ached just to see her eyes like this.

She continued, "Everything is not alright, Izumi. We both know. We're exhausted of this problem that we don't want to solve yet."

High school life felt like a dream back then but now that they had grown into adults, they were forced to see the reality. To face this bitter feelings which started to settle in their hearts.

"It's too quiet in here, Izumi," she said. "You can stay, and I'll be the one who leaves."

"Don't pull this joke on me, Anzu."

"You know I'm not that patient, Izumi. I can't wait forever for you to actually open your heart for me... Being the one who chases for you all the time is tiring. I'm sorry."

Izumi's eyes followed as she took off the ring on her finger. In that moment, she was already crying.

She loved him, of course, but the game was over.

"I'm putting an end to this."

She placed the ring in front of him.

"Let's break up."

He felt like bleeding, the words were really painful to hear but still he couldn't say anything.

Before she left, Anzu turned to face him once again. "Hey," she called him. Tears still streamed down her face as she smiled wryly at him.

"Have you ever loved me more than your pride, Izumi?"

Izumi didn't have the time to answer as she walked away before waiting for him, leaving him all alone in their dining table. Two cups left untouched. The room was quiet. He was all by himself in this quiet room now.

Staring at the ring, he clenched his fists. It wasn't supposed to be like this.   
He was just not want to show her his weak side. His vulnerable side which he wanted to just bury deep in the ground. This world had no room for the weak after all. He understood ever since he entered the entertainment world as a child.

Ah, it happened again. Once again, because of his selfishness he broke people who are precious for him.

What is this pride which he held so tightly onto?

He gritted his teeth.

"Nonsense..."

He loved her too, goddammit.


End file.
